Hide and Seek
by RamblesAndShambles9
Summary: Hide and Seek isn't just for kids. Daryl is always the winner, Carol finds out why. Smut, B.J's and hiding.


The kids were bored, they needed to run, it had been decided they would play a game of hide and seek. They put a couple of extra spotters in the tower, made the rules of where was in bounds or out of bounds. Carol was in and everyone went to hide. It was one of the first times in a while that Daryl actually agreed to play. The men did a check over everything to make sure it was still secure. Everyone ran Carol was in, counting to 30 and then she started looking.

She managed to find pretty much everyone but Daryl skipped home without her finding him. She sighed, he always had the best hiding spots. Since she found Zac first he was counting and everyone ran again to hide. Daryl always managed to just disappear. He was really really good at it. Carol wondered if he kept moving his hiding place or had tunnels in the field or something

Carol run to the fence on the far side near one of the towers, where the grass was long. She had planned on hiding in it from Zac, it was a childs game but the adults had become competitive and everyone wanted to beat Daryl. She run along and tripped over landing flat on a hard form of Daryl Dixon. His hands went to her hips as she landed on him. She was right on top of him. Face to face, hip to hip. The long grass went back up over them hiding them from the world. No one would ever find them unless they fell right on top of them.

'What are you doing?' he hissed at her, Zac yelled coming and she looked around. He'd made himself a little nest here and even had a book, no one ever found him because the grass grew over them and over his little hidey hole. He had almost made himself a tunnel, she must have nearly stepped on him when she discovered the hiding spot for herself last time she walked past it. She'd thought at the time it was a perfect hiding spot. She couldn't believe it. She could see he even dug it out a little. no wonder she could never ever find him. He had been cheating.

'You cheated,'

'Its not cheating,' he whispered, 'Are you going to get off?'

'No room,'

She could feel he was breathing underneath him. He was breathing a little faster than normal. His hand gripped her hips tighter. Carol looked down at him, his face was flushed. She could feel him stirring between her legs. Her legs slipped either side of his. His hard on was right were it needed to be. Hard up against her. He looked down and got a full view of her breast pressed up against his chest. He looked really awkward and nervous as his body betrayed him. He really couldn't get up and walk away with her lying right on top of her. To be honest he didn't know if he wanted her to move.

'You need to move,' he whispered.

'No we will get caught,' Carol whispered, 'Its pretty romantic... wanna screw around?'

He looked at her for a second and pushed up with his hips so she had no doubt he was interested. He licked his bottom lip looking at her mouth. 'Alright,'

She was surprised, he was a little more confident. He couldn't hide his interest, she could feel it rubbing against her underneath his clothes. He moved his hips again. She moved her mouth close to his. She grinned a little, he leaned up and caught her lips. Before Carol knew what was happening, he pulled her close threading his fingers through her hair pulling her down and kissing her really deeply.

She kissed him again, she could smell the faint smell of soap from his morning shower, she licked his neck. She put her mouth on his ear and kissed him there. She could feel him shiver underneath her. She pulled back with a little grin, he gave her a nod that she should keep going. He was cast where he was until she moved off him completely. There wasn't a lot of wriggle room but it was clear that this was the reason he won every game of hide and seek because he was a big fat cheater.

She rocked against his groin, he moaned a little, they could hear people calling their names. Daryl slipped his hand down the back of her pant grabbing at her arse, she was rocking against his rock hard cock. He moaned a little. She kissed his neck and pushed up his shirt kissing her way down his belly, the little tunnel he'd dug out was long but not that wide. She unbuckled his pants. She heard him gasp.

'You don't gotta,' he whispered, 'You don't gotta do that if you don't wanna,'

'Oh I wanna, I've been wanting to get my eyes on this big boy for a while now,' she whispered back. She unbuckled him and pulled him out, it was really really close to her face and it was already dripping from them kissing. She dipped her head and licked off the pre cum. He gasped and she saw him bite down on his knuckle to stop him from calling out. She run her tongue around him and gave him a few strokes with her hand. She dipped her hand down into his underwear and cupped his balls. She heard a soft moan.

She bent her head again, with one hand on his balls and the other licking his length up and down like a ice lolly Daryl was bucking into her mouth almost while lying cast in his little tunnel in the dirt. She closed her mouth around him creating suction sucking slowly up and down. One hand moved up his chest and he linked his fingers through hers and grasped them. He didn't last long, the fear of getting caught as people were calling their names he blew his load into her mouth.

'I'ma sorry, I couldn't help it,' he whispered appoliging for coming without warning.

She kept her head going up and down on him until he finished. She licked him everywhere, cleaning him up. She wriggled around doing his pants back up. She crawled back up him and onto his chest. She looked at him, he was looking at her.

'Next time you're on the bottom,' he whispered.

'What makes you think there's going to be a next time,' she whispered.

'Fuck we play hide and seek at least once a week there's going to be a next time,' he whispered. He lifted his head and kissed her again. She crawled out of the hidey hole and along the grass with him following her until they were well away from their hiding place. They both pretended to run from different directions to home.

Later that night, Daryl kept glancing at her, he couldn't believe what they did. He wanted to do it again. He was walking to the showers and passed Glenn who was coming along with Maggie.

'So you are sharing your hidey hole now... I wonder what you did for the 15 minutes you were missing that had you coming out with a big shit eating grin then,' Glenn teased him. Daryl looked at him at realized that Glenn had been in the tower and they were under the tower. Glenn might of witnessed the whole event. 'Don't worry, I didn't see ... that much,' Glenn ducked as Daryl took a swing at him, Glenn danced off giggling.

'Ignore him, you and Carol are cute together,' Maggie told him as she followed Glenn out to the lounge area.


End file.
